Bleeding Petals
by Raining Petals
Summary: Kurama has been thinking about Yusuke alot lately, but Yusuke is in love with Keiko so he stays silent. But a new enemy comes along with a power that makes it impossible for Kurama to hide. YusukexKurama yaoi
1. Bleeding ::Kurama::

Hello readers!!!!! ^___^ Thanks for dropping by. This fic was originally going to be a one shot, but whenever I write something it ends up being really long…so this is going to have two chapters. (hopefully that's all) Oh, and this part is written in Kurama's point of view, but you probably would have figured that out on your own…it would have been fun to see you try…

Oh yeah, this is YusukexKurama. That means yaoi. If you don't like it, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??? -_-0 some people are just soooo hard to understand… And for those of you who do like yaoi, only HieixKurama, I like that too. It's one of my favorite couples. But there are about a million of those fics, they outnumber YusukexKeiko fics! So I want to write for my no.1 favorite couple instead. ^__^

****

Disclaimer: Koenma punishes those who steal, he makes them work with Reikai Tantei Yusuke Urameshi, so I OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehehe…

One more thing….This is dedicated to **Chibi Shi-Chan **who got me into this couple. Although I haven't met her personally, she is one of my favorite fanfic authors who writes really good YusukexKurama and YusukexKuramaxHiei fics. I HIGHLY recommend her to anyone who's a fan of this couple!

Now you can read the story. ^__^0 I talk too much…

Bleeding Petals

Keiko, how would one describe her? She's smart, kind, athletic, responsible, and pretty. She is also a fairly strong girl too, not scared to stand up for what she thinks at all, even if no one agrees with her. She has many friends as well, and enjoys things like shopping. To top it off, she's student council president. She's the perfect girl, the ideal girl,…and the luckiest girl.

Keiko, how would one describe her? She's the girlfriend of Yusuke Urameshi.

Surely you've heard of him. The famous (or infamous, depending on if you're good or evil) Reikai Tantei, apprentice to the powerful psychic Genkai. The ningen who defeated Rando, Suzaku, as well as Toguro and won the Dark Tournament; and that's just to name a few. The one who cracks jokes even at his enemies or when he's on the brink of death. He curses all the time, but will give his life (and has!) to save someone he cares about without a second thought. Openly honest about almost everything, unless he's trying to act cool. But no matter how well he puts up his bad boy façade, he's a good person. Even if he does skip class to go to the arcade and pick fights with anyone if he's in the mood; nearly every single day. And even though he does run into battle without planning a thing, he is a good person. He's…

He's everything I want.

But he loves Keiko, and she loves him.

I don't want to cause him any pain. I already have much more than I deserve.

To be friends with not only him, but to Kuwabara, Genkai, Shizuru, Botan, Keiko, and all of them as well. Oh, and Hiei, my best friend. He's a lot like Yusuke, but at the same time completely different. He's a good person who also hides his heart, though he does a better job than Yusuke. He had a worse childhood than probably any of us can imagine. He doesn't trust anyone easily, unlike Yusuke, but if you have Hiei's trust, it's more valuable than gold. I'm very glad to have earned it. He's one person I can talk to who I know will listen and understand. Even if he pretends not to. 

But I can't tell him about this. Love is one of those subjects Hiei will tune out. With the experience he's had, can you blame him?

Not that I understand it much better.

Yes, Shiori did introduce me to love. I do love her with all my heart, but this is different. Romantic love is not something you find easily in Makai. Family love is one thing, but romance is entirely different. Very few youkai care about love, and it certainly isn't something you go around looking for. Ningens see it so differently… I always thought such an emotion weak. Shiori showed me something entirely different. A simple feeling that can empower you far beyond anything you should be able to. I regained my yoki much faster than I thought I could just so I could protect her. That was love. 

When she got sick, I wanted nothing more than for her to get well. That's why I took Hiei up on his offer and risked becoming the yokai, Kurama, once more. But then I was faced by Yusuke. I honestly didn't believe he'd show up at the hospital. But I waited for him anyway. I didn't know why I'd asked him to come, but the minute I saw him, I wasn't myself. Almost like I was asleep, or telling this story that wasn't real. Acting out my part, a part I honestly wasn't too fond of. Right up until Yusuke offer his life in place of mine. Then like a cold hard slap in the face, I woke up. Everything came back to me like a movie on fast forward. That wasn't the right line. The Spirit Detective doesn't save the demon. He's not supposed to trust me. The only thing he should be doing is getting ready to pick up the mirror and be on his way. Why is he trying to save _me?_

That was when it first surfaced. That feeling, the romantic kind. He saved my life. I thought it was just the feeling of debt, because as you can guess I never had many debts while in Makai. But the more missions I went on with him, it got stronger. I cared for him. I didn't want to see him hurt. I wanted to be near him.

One perfect example was right after we fought the Dr. Itchigaki team (or rather Kuwabara, Genkai, and Yusuke fought them while Hiei and I took care of the lackeys) and we had to fight the Mashoukai Team. Now I am not oblivious. I could tell that since we fought the Rokuyokai team that Yusuke's reiki was much lower than normal. That's what I had been going to warn Hiei about when we were ambushed by M4 and M5. And though by the time the Mashoukai team stepped forward Yusuke's reiki seemed back to normal, I didn't want to chance it. If it had to be me or him, I wanted to fight and risk my life. Especially if it was against Shinobi, I didn't want Yusuke to fight anymore than he had to. 

I was able to beat Gama, but I knew I was going to be in trouble with Touya. I don't even remember how many times Yusuke called to me telling me to give in. I knew he would be at a disadvantage with Touya. Touya was an extremely intelligent opponent, as were most Shinobi. Yusuke may have been able to win, but he would not get out of it unharmed. We had three opponents after Touya, provided they didn't have a substitute. I wouldn't make Yusuke battle four because I couldn't think of anything.

I let Touya live after I beat him. I knew I barely had any energy left, so I was hoping that the three remaining members of Team Mashoukai would let Yusuke live in the event that Yusuke was put in Touya's position. I also wanted to know what they were fighting for. Why they wanted so badly to go to the place I fled in desperation to. Yusuke gave me the benefit of the doubt, so it was my turn to pass that on. 

I didn't go unconscious. I didn't go into a coma. I was just so tired I couldn't move. But I could hear, and I could feel. I will never forget that pain Bakken gave me, but in my own selfish desire, it was almost worth it. Yusuke was willing to throw away the whole tournament to save me. Though I know it was just because I was his friend, nothing more, my heart still beats faster remembering that. That, and the feeling of his arms around me when he carried me to the side of the ring. There was no pain in those moments. 

That was when I realized I was in love with him.

And even now after all this time, this feeling won't go away. 

Every time I see Yusuke I want to be as close to him as I can; but then I remember Keiko. How can I cause problems for not only the friendship I have with him, but their relationship as well? 

So now I'm lying here at… 11:42PM once again going over this problem in my head. Oh, I'm not going to be able to get up tomorrow for school if I don't get some sleep!

***

School…right now is one of those times where I wonder why I even bother to go there. When you reach over 300, things like algebra seem pretty pointless. Then I remember Kaasan. She'd be terribly disappointed if I stopped going. Stepfather would as well, and what kind of role model would I be for Shuichi then? Well, at least it's over now.

I wonder how Yusuke does it? Never show up for class and still manages not to fail? Keiko probably makes him come just enough so that he'll pass. How does she get him to come I wonder? Well, I guess that's the power of their love. I hung my head as I walked home.

Why do I torment myself like this? What good will thinking about how much he is in love with Keiko and not me do for me? Keep me in reality? All my thoughts keep turning to him, no matter what they are! This is ridiculous! I feel something wet on my cheek. Rain? No, I'm…crying…

"Kurama!!!" Suddenly I'm pulled into someone's arms. Not just someone, I'd recognize that beautiful voice and warm scent anywhere.

"Yusuke?" I look up into those hypnotic amber eyes. The mirror of his every emotion. Of all the many things I love about him, his eyes are high up on the list. Although his arms embracing me now are making pretty good competition. Wait…embracing me?

"Damn Kurama, I've already been hit by a car once! Don't make me do it again!" Hit by a car? What is he talking about? Why is he holding me? He must have seen my confusion because he then tried to explain. "I must have called you fifty times! It sure as hell ain't like you to just stop in the middle of the road. What's going on?"

I realize then where I am, outside Yusuke's arms. In the street right by the sidewalk. I must've stopped in the middle of the street and Yusuke ran to save me from getting hit by a car. Nice going Kurama, get the man you love killed; the same way he died the first time no less!

"S-sorry Yusuke. I must have gotten lost in thought." About you. "Thanks for saving me." 

"No problem!" He smiled. Oh, god my heart's beating so fast. Gotta get out of his arms…but I really don't want to. "I was looking for you for something, but I sort of forgot why…" He's so warm…I dreamed of this so much…if I don't pull away soon…

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara! "Man, why the hell did you run for so fast?!…Uh, what's going on?"

Yusuke and I pulled away pretty fast at that. Yusuke does the explaining. "Uh-nothing."

"Whatever man. Anyway, shouldn't we get going? We're already kinda late."

"What, you got a date or something?"

"You jerk! You forgot already??"

I decided to cut in before fists started flying. "Forgot what Kuwabara?"

"Botan came to Urameshi and me at school. She told us to find you and meet up at Genkai's. Something about strange scenery…"

"HA! You forgot too." Yusuke teased.

"Shut up!"

"Could it have been strange energy?" I questioned.

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Either way, we should head to Genkai's."

"Right."

***

When we finally reached Genkai's temple (throughout the train ride full of bickering on whose fault it was that neither of them could remember where I lived or where my school was) Hiei, Yukina, Botan, Shizuru, Keiko (with Puu), and Genkai were there waiting for us. Hiei looked really upset, and I could guess why. But what confused me was why all the girls were there.

"About time you three showed up." Genkai commented when we reached the top of the stairs.

"Hn. What took you so long?" Hiei asked.

"Urameshi couldn't remember where Kurama's school was." Kuwabara immediately blamed his friend.

"Shut up! You couldn't even find the train station!" Yusuke shot back.

"Not again…" I sighed.

"You got lost?" Yukina ventured.

"YUKINA!!!!!" Kuwabara rushed to her and grabbed her hands and kneeled down on one knee. "I'm so sorry my ice princess. I didn't mean to worry you, have you been waiting long?"

Shizuru then slammed her fist onto Kuwabara's head, knocking it into the ground. "That's what we've been saying you idiot!"

"Since that's established, what the hell are we doing now?" Hiei demanded.

"Yeah, what's Diapers want us to do now?" Yusuke added.

"Well, like I told Yusuke and Kuwabara before, Koenma's worried about this strange energy that's hanging over parts of Genkai's forests-"

"That's it? That weirdo energy has always hung over the forest." Yusuke objected.

"It's not the same." Genkai corrected. "It's not yoki."

"Then what is it?" Kuwabara asked.

"That's just it, Koenma isn't exactly sure." Botan continued. "Parts of the forest all of the sudden start losing it's normal demonic aura, mostly near the edges. What replaces it is almost like reiki, but not exactly. Koenma isn't sure what to make of it. That's where you four come in."

"If that's all then why did you tell me and Shizuru to come?" Keiko asked.

"Well…I didn't really want to tell you this, but whenever the energy disappears there have been girls, ages mid-teens to early twenties found seriously injured in their place. But only for an hour or so, when they are mysteriously teleported back to their homes; in some cases to die. Those who don't are rushed to the hospital. But when police question them, the girls don't respond. Koenma didn't want to chance you two getting hurt, so he told me to bring you to the temple to be protected by Genkai." Botan then finished her story with a smile…

"And you weren't going to tell us this???" Yusuke yelled at Botan who simply meowed in return. "Dammit, how the hell do you expect me to fight whatever the hell this thing is if you don't give me all of the friggin' information??!"

"Do you know where it's been appearing up mostly?" I asked the cowering Botan.

"Yes, over there." Botan pointed her finger to her right at the trees.

"THAT'S IT???" Yusuke exploded at Botan.

"YOU'RE THE DETECTIVE!! YOU FIND OUT THE INFORMATION!" Botan yelled back, obviously tired of being yelled at.

"This is ridiculous." Hiei muttered.

"Fine, let's get the hell outta here." Yusuke gave up, complaining to himself about how much his "job" sucked as he started heading to the forest.

Kuwabara followed Yusuke, shouting "Yeah! Time to kick some demon butt!"

"Baka." Hei muttered as he and I followed after Yusuke as well. I wonder if those too will ever get along?

"I heard that! Come and say that to my face shorty!" I guess not.

"If you heard it, what's the point in coming any closer to your ugly head?"

"Why you…! What? Are you scared pipsqueak?"

"Hardly." Kuwabara ran out of good comebacks, much to Hiei's triumph and delight.

"Be careful!" Botan yelled. I think it was too all of us. For the grim reaper, she's pretty happy most of the time. Almost too much…

"Don't die bro, okay? It's your turn to take out the trash tomarrow!" Shizuru shouted. She does care about him, no matter how much she may seem not to…

"Good luck!" Yukina called. That was for everyone, no matter how much Kuwabara grinned thinking it was only for him. She is very sweet, Yukina, but as far as feelings for Kuwabara go, even I am clueless. I do wish Hiei would tell her…

"We'll be right here when you get back!" Keiko yelled.

Yusuke stopped for a minute and turned around. He nodded and gave her a thumbs-up complete with one of his beautiful smiles. His eyes seemed to dance in the light, because we hadn't reached the forest yet. They also seemed very determined and full of confidence, he knew he was coming back and would before long be with Keiko once more. He always comes back to her. She knows it too. It's the strength of their love, or as Kuwabara calls it, the "red pinky string".

I closed my eyes, lowered my head, and continued to trudge along.

***

"REI GUN!!!" Yusuke shouted as his reiki gathered at his index finger and flew like a bullet at the youkai unfortunate enough to attack us. He has gotten so much stronger since I first met him, and his heart grows along with it. While most people would grow corrupt with this power and strength, he won't.

"Man, these monsters are weeeak!" Kuwabara announced triumphantly. "We'll be done in no time!" This is Kuwabara. He is either totally confidant and ridiculously optimistic, or he is planning his funeral in his head.

"We'd be done faster if we didn't have to fight every damn monster in these stupid woods." Yusuke complained. He's exaggerating of course. We had maybe fought three groups of youkai, but no more. "How the hell are we supposed to know if we got that thing or not? Maybe we already creamed it."

"We didn't." Kuwabara responded.

"How do you know?" Hiei accused.

"Hey, I got the extra-high spirit awareness remember? I can sense where it is."

"Then why the hell am I leading if you know where it is?" Yusuke yelled at his friend.

"You're right! I should lead!" Kuwabara began to walk in front of Yusuke.

"The way stupid. Don't let the responsibility go to your head. I'm still the leader of this team so don't stress out." Yusuke informed with a smirk as he walked with Kuwabara ahead.

"You and your smart aleck remarks Urameshi--I work just as hard as you do!"

"Yeah, you just do a bad job."

"No I don't!"

"Name one mission you haven't gotten caught/nearly killed/lost a battle/needed to be rescued…"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"Admit it! The only time you do anything worthwhile is if Yukina is there!"

"What about you!? You act all cocky until the monster threatens Keiko. Then you get serious!"

Yusuke was taken aback for a minute, blushing. She still has this much power over him, even when she's not here. I don't even stand a chance…

"What's going on fox?"

I was pulled out of my thoughts and looked to my right to see to red eyes full of hidden concern. No matter how much Hiei tries, if one looks for it, they can read Hiei's every emotion in his ruby eyes. Hopefully, I'm not the same.

"What do you mean Hiei? I'm fine."

"Don't toy with me, I saw the look on your face just now." I guess I am.

"Really, I was just thinking."

"About the detective?" What?! "So it is him. You've been staring at him since we entered this damn forest. Don't think I haven't noticed."

Truth be told, I had nearly forgotten Hiei. I can't believe how oblivious I've gotten. If Hiei could notice, Yusuke could definitely be able to tell if he paid just a bit more attention to me. It wouldn't be too hard for him to find out…

"You won't tell, right Hiei?" 

"Do you really think that I would?" Point taken. "Baka kitsune."

"Thank you, Hiei." I was much more relieved then I should have been. I know Hiei won't tell, I knew before I asked Hiei that he wouldn't tell; but for some reason I felt much more relaxed. Maybe because somebody finally knew, and it wasn't just me keeping the secret.

I guess I was reassured that I had a friend whom I could completely trust.

"Hey! Kurama! Hiei! Mr. Sensitive's saying he's got a weird vibe! And it's close!" Yusuke shouted from up ahead. They had stopped fighting I guess, in the time span of Hiei's and my conversation. We hurried up to our teammates.

"Where is it coming from?" I asked Kuwabara.

"Uhh…hmm…" Kuwabara closed his eyes and thought. "Close."

"We heard that part already!" Yusuke shouted at his friend.

Kuwabara looked insulted. "Well it's hard Urameshi! It's not normal and it's really hard to sense! It's weird…"

"THAT DOESN'T HELP!!" Yusuke shouted. "Dammit! I hate getting only half the info!"

"Let's split up." Hiei suggested. Wait, split up?

"What do you mean?" Kuwabra asked.

"Since _he's _of no more use, rather than just stand here like fools I suggest we move on ahead. If we split up we won't be so easily ambushed." 

"Hey, I'm still useful shrimp!" Kuwabara argued.

"You sure Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"I'll go with the fool here so he doesn't hurt himself. You go with Kurama." Hiei!

"Hold on a sec, you _want _to go with Kuwabara?" Yusuke pointed out, but Hiei was already walking away. "I don't think I'll ever figure that guy out…well, see ya Kuwabara!" Yusuke began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Wait a minute! You're making me go with that guy?? He hates me!" Kuwabara panicked.

"Just move it." Hiei called, not so far away yet.

"Don't let him kill ya Kuwabara!" Yusuke laughed. My heart skipped a few beats.

I turned to Hiei and smiled at him. Thanks Hiei. He just smirked and continued walking.

***

I'd been pretty silent the entire walk. Yusuke hadn't though, which I didn't mind one bit. Truth be told, I was only hearing him speak, not totally listening. I was just happy he was speaking to me. I've become so pathetic haven't I? Getting this happy just being near him? Having him speak to me? But I suppose I should be grateful, because with his heart with Keiko, this is as close as I'll ever get to him.

"Kurama?" Oh no, now he knows I wasn't paying attention!

"Sorry Yusuke, I was lost in thought. What did you say?" Why would he bother to repeat it? You weren't listening the first time baka Kurama! And here it was just him and you.

Yusuke looks confused. What now? He started to walk to me.

"Kurama are you ok? You've been acting weird all day." I've been that obvious? Oh my, he's right in front of me now. Too close Yusuke! My heart is beating so fast… "Your face is red, you sick?" Oh god, oh god, his hand is on my face. Yusuke please…don't…

"N-no, I'm fine…" Just step away before I do something we'll both regret…

"You sure…you feel hot." Yusuke…

"Oh, how sad, I can feel your heartache from here."

We both snapped away and turned to the source of the voice. But it wasn't what we expected. There was this tall, beautiful, apparently ningen girl. She had long black hair, tied in a lose ponytail that went over her left shoulder. She had light blue eyes and blood red lips. She was wearing a pretty revealing top that sleeves started under her shoulders. The top was blue and the sleeves dangled from her arms like a priestess robe. The top was also short enough to reveal her stomach, and her skirt, which was a darker blue, reached about halfway down her thighs. She wore black boots which went right up to right below the knee. She had a sad look on her face.

"Okay, I think you left about half your clothes at home." Yusuke commented. No one confronts their enemies like Yusuke…whether that's good or bad I'm not sure.

"That's hardly polite Yusuke." She answered unfazed.

"Oh, so you've heard of me? That pretty much guarantees you're a bad guy in need of an ass kicking." Yusuke replied in the same attitude.

"I'm not a youkai if that's what you're saying."

"Okay, I give up. What the hell are you?"

"My name is Noirai. As to what I am, I'm not even sure. I have the ability to read the hearts of both man and demon. Not only that, I can control their appearance as well, and feel the emotion. When I manipulate their emotions, I manipulate their ki, since all ki really is just emotion, especially reiki. When I manipulate ki in a certain way, it become mine. That is how I survive."

Now I was confused. Why would an enemy give away that much information before the battle even starts? I must have misunderstood her somewhere…

"HERE!!!!" A triumphant sound came from behind us. Kuwabara jumped over some bushes with a pleased look on his face, while Hiei followed in a less enthusiastic appearance. He really did hate having to depend on Kuwabara for anything. "Oh, you guys are here too?" Kuwabara questioned when he saw Yusuke and me. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and this lady here I think has a hobby of killing teenage girls." Yusuke informed, and pointed to Noirai. She simply smiled.

"I don't kill them, Kazuma Kuwabara. They kill themselves, I just clean up the mess and make sure nothing goes to waste."

"What the hell does that mean?" Hiei snapped.

"It means, Hiei, that like I said before I change the way their emotions are presented. The girls find their way to me, and then when I sense the strongest type of emotion of all, I present myself and help them by taking their ki off their hands since they won't need it anymore."

"What do you mean???" Kuwabara complained, obviously having no idea what's going on. To be honest I don't quite understand either.

"Such simple boys. Well you will understand soon enough, since I have a prime example here." Then she turned to me. She smiled and then snapped her fingers.

And all I could think of was Yusuke. All the memories I've had of him, since I met him in the forest to him talking to me not even ten minutes ago. His voice, his face, his strength, his attitude, his heart, his arms, his eyes, everything. All the times he's ever expressed concern for me. Every time I've been just a little too close to him, got a little too selfish with him. I know. I shouldn't have ever even imagined it…all those nights where I dreamt of so much more than I should have. I know I shouldn't have. Because he loves Keiko.

Keiko, Keiko, Keiko, Keiko, Keiko!!! He chose her, not me! Why can't my heart accept that? Why can't my body accept that? Why does it have to ache every time I'm near him? And why does it have to hurt so much more every time I see them together? Why am I forced to cry each night I think of him and her even though I know that's the way it's supposed to be? Why do I have this stupid emotion? This stupid, stupid, ridiculous emotion? Why does it hurt so much? It hurts so much…

I don't even know what's going on now. All I know is that it hurts so much…why won't this pain go away? Why does it have to hurt this much? My heart feels like it's getting ripped in two…my whole body hurts…someone…please, make it stop…Yusuke… 

That's all for chapter 1!! This is one of the first times I wrote in first person so I hope it wasn't too confusing… 

So as you can see it was getting pretty long so I stopped it there. But another reason I stopped it there is that the next part would be extremely hard to tell from Kurama's point of view. 

-_-0 but honestly most of you don't really care about that do you? Geeze I talk too much…But for those of you reading this far--THANK YOU!!!!! ^__^

And as it is traditional to say at the end of a chapter of a fanfic = PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Growing ::Yusuke::

Hello again!!!! hugs reader THANK YOU FOR READING!! Because now to be reading chapter 2 means you actually have some interest in the story AND I didn't scare you away yet! (unless you are one of my friends who are being forced to read this story by means of me scaring you. HI FRIENDS!!!) I'm weird, I know.

Still YusukexKurama.

****

**Disclaimer**: Koenma hasn't sent Yusuke to arrest me yet so YU YU HAKUSHO IS STILL MINE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Also this is still dedicated to **Chibi Shi-Chan**. For more on her, refer to chap.1 dedication.

* * *

Bleeding Petals

"Such simple boys. Well you will understand soon enough, since I have a prime example here." Noirai turned to Kurama, smiling like most villans do so you know they're about to do something that will probably get you really pissed off. Believe me, I'd know. She held out a hand and snapped, and I saw one of the most sadistic and horrific things I've ever seen, and I think I've seen a lot.

The instant Noirai snapped her fingers, Kurama's body snapped back in immense pain. Two wounds sliced through his back like an invisible sword had attacked him. He cried out and then two similar wounds appeared on his legs, like his scream had called them. He dropped to his knees, which was his position when cuts painted onto his stomach and blood seeped through his uniform. He hugged himself, trying to stop the pain I think, and more slashes appeared on his arms. Then I couldn't keep track. More and more cuts started appearing all over him, and he screamed louder with each one. His eyes were scrunched together and he held himself tighter and tighter. Then he just stopped screaming. He just knelt, huddled over, hugging himself and gently shaking; the softest sounds of pain coming from his throat. That's when I realized I was just staring.

I ran over to him, worried as hell. "Kurama! Kurama, can you hear me? Kurama! Are you okay??" Alright, stupid question, I know. But I just wanted a friggen answer from him! It was like he couldn't hear me, or didn't want to. "Kurama, answer me! Come on, it's Yusuke!"

Then a whole dozen fresh wounds appeared on his side out of nowhere. What the hell is going on? What in the world did that stupid bitch do to him? Kurama then whispered something that I couldn't make out.

"What?" I asked.

"…it hurts…it hurts, make it stop…please…stop…" He sobbed softly. Wait--sobbed? Oh god…he's…crying? Kurama's crying! Damn, he never cries! What the hell is going on?

"Oh dear, he's in a lot more pain than I thought he'd be. He must've been holding in a lot more than I suspected." That damn stupid bitch! **She **did this to him! She sure is hell is gonna pay!

"What the hell did you do to him?!" I shouted at her. Tell me so I know the reason for kicking your ass.

"I've merely changed the way his emotions are expressed. Instead of being in emotional pain as he was, I've made it physical pain. His own emotions are causing his, not me."

His emotions? Emotions sure as hell don't do this! SHE did this! "Take this damn spell off him now!"

"I could, but it wouldn't change the way he felt or the pain he's in. He'd still be living with it. At this point, he'd most likely rather die anyway." What the-- "Believe me, he's better off this way. Let him die, rather than making him suffer. Let him be killed by his own emotions." Then she closed her eyes and…faded?

"Get the hell back here now!!" I got up and ran up to punch her, grab her, anything to stop her and make her stop whatever was hurting Kurama, but she was gone. "Dammit!!!" I just stood there fuming, I swear if you saw me there was steam coming out of my ears. Frustrated would be a major understatement.

Finally I swung around and noticed Hiei and Kuwabara. I was surprised, because believe it or not, I sort of forgot about them. They seemed just as pissed as me. Then I turned my sights back to Kurama. I was positive my heart stopped. He wasn't kneeling anymore, he had fallen over and wasn't moving.

Don't tell me he's -- I ran back to him and pulled him up. Oh God Kurama, wake up! My heart was racing. Hiei and Kuwabara came over too, but again my attention wasn't towards them. It was towards the suffering beauty in my arms. Wait -- beauty? Never mind! I put my head to his chest. The scent of roses flooded around me. Well, I guess that's what you'd expect from a guy who's using them all day. But again -- not important. I listen with my head right up on his chest and thank God, or King Enma or whoever's up there when I hear a tiny beat.

"He's alive?" Hiei asked bluntly. Man, you'd think a guy would be more worried about his best friend practically bleeding to death on the ground here! But I'm sure somewhere in that twisted little mind of his, he is worried. I've fought with him enough to know that. But seriously, he could show a little more concern!

"Yeah, but he's bleeding really bad." I look over Kurama. My God, he's bleeding everywhere. At least they aren't appearing out of nowhere anymore. Memories of the finals of the Dark Tournament came back to me. That bastard Karasu put him through so much pain, yet he endured it all. Just like then, his face has no wounds. I bring my hand to his cheek. Why does he always get so hurt? Why on every mission does he somehow always come back bleeding? My eyes trail down the rest of his body. God, he must be covered in scars…

"Yusuke." Hiei interrupted my thoughts. I jumped and turned to him. Damn, does he know how to sneak up on people.

"Yeah Hiei?"

"We should get him to Genkai before he does bleed to death." Hiei stared at me for a moment and then bent down and gently picked Kurama up.

"Hiei!" I protested, but I'm not totally sure why. It just…

"What?" Hiei asked sounding a little pissed.

"Uh…nothing."

Hiei snorted. Then he started at me again. Maybe it's because he has three eyes, but for some reason I really did not like him staring at me. "I'll take him to Genkai's. I'm faster than the two of you and he needs help as soon as possible." He clutched Kurama a little tighter to him and was gone in a blink.

For a few minutes, I didn't move. Well, he's going to Genkai's and Hiei is very fast so for all I know Kurama's already getting healed by Genkai, or Yukina, or hell even Botan. He's going to be fine…okay, why don't I feel fine? He's been through a hell of a lot worse before…kinda…I mean getting blown up by bombs, attacked by swords, flying razor-sharp icicles, rocks…okay this isn't helping.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara's loud annoying voice yelled into my ear.

"What!" I yelled at him as I covered the attacked ear.

"Sorry man, but you were just gazing off to nowhere!" Kuwabara argued.

"I was just thinking!" I shouted at him as I got up.

Kuwabara's attitude changed to something that looked like understanding, (not that I'd know too much about that). "About Kurama? I'm worried about him too." Kuwabara told me. "He looked like he was hurt pretty bad. I mean, it's not like he hasn't gotten hurt bad before but what that lady said…not that I understood the half of it…but he looked like he was in a lot of pain."

"Yeah…" I agreed. He was crying. He never cries, at least not in front of people. "Well I guess we'd better head back to girls."

That's when I realized I had no idea where I was.

Dammit! We didn't leave a trail or anything! We were just playing follow-the-idiot-with-the-sixth-sense and he was just following the bitch's energy! That way sure as hell wasn't going to help us now!

"Well, let's go." The baka said when we were just standing there.

"You leave a trail of breadcrumbs I don't know about?" I snapped at him. "Because it looks like the birds ate them." I think that's when it hit him that we were lost.

"We're lost?" Smart guy. "Well no problem. If I concentrate on my love, nothing can keep us apart! We'll follow the red pinky string to her!"

I'm not about to follow that 'reliable' method. I'd actually like to get to Genkai's temple some time this year, if you know what I mean. That's when I heard that poor excuse for a bird.

"Puuuu!"

The blue teddy-bird was flying out from the trees, kinda from where Hiei had left with Kurama. It was flapping it's ear-wings as fast as it could over to us. Then it just sort of hovered in front of Kuwabara and me.

"Hey Puu, what's up?" Kuwabara asked my inner self.

"Puu pupu puu pu puu!" Puu answered, along with a lot of pointing to the directing he came from with his ears and hands. (paws, arms, whatever they are) Anyway, I caught the gist of what "my self" was saying.

"You can bring us to Genkai's temple?" Puu nodded. "Alright! Come on, lead the way Puu!" I have to go make sure Kurama's okay.

.:.:.:.

We got to the temple surprisingly fast. Well, it seemed like forever when we were walking (running) through the forest. But once I saw the temple through the trees, I almost literally jumped for joy. Now I could find out what was going on. Puu flew right into Keiko's arms, who was waiting for us outside.

Keiko looked relived and worried when she saw us. She ran over clutching Puu tightly to her. "Oh thank goodness you guys are all right! I was so worried when Hiei came rushing through here with Kurama and he was so injured, but Hiei wouldn't tell us anything! Then Puu flew off and I--"

"How's Kurama?" I cut her off. I didn't need a recap.

"He's in with Genkai. Hiei's not letting anyone else in, so we don't know how he's doing. Koenma came and was in for a little bit to find out what happened, but he went back to Reikai right away and didn't tell us anything. Botan left for Reikai a few minutes ago too." Keiko explained. And I just got really pissed off at that.

I don't believe this, how can she not know what's going on? What has she been doing the entire time she was here? Gossiping and giggling with Botan? And diapers shows up and just leaves without telling me anything?? Does no one care that Kurama's hurt? And where the hell was Botan going? I thought she was supposed to be my freakin' assistant!

"So all we're doing is waiting??" I shouted at her. Well, not really at her, more like at…I don't know. I was pissed and frustrated and she was standing in front of me. I think she sort of understood because she didn't yell at me or anything, just backed away a little to give me space. I needed to cool my head, go find some way to relax. But how the hell am I supposed to relax when Kurama's in so much pain and could be dying!? Especailly when I can't do a damn thing about it! Dammit! I hate waiting!

Keiko was now explaining something to Kuwabara which I didn't care about. If I stuck around someone was going to get yelled at and that would lead to more yelling which I didn't need right now. I had to go do something.

I couldn't go inside, I'd probably break something if I did, get called a dimwit and told to get out anyway. Either that or get burned to death by Hiei when I 'accitdentally' try and vent my anger out on him. So I just did the first and most simple thing I could think of. I started running.

I didn't run anywhere specific, but ended up at the back of the temple. I just kept thinking at all the people I was currently pissed off at and other angry thought that were getting me no where. When I was far enough away from the temple, I held both my hands in front of me and raised them until they were above my head. I though of how pissed off I was and shot a powerful rei-gun, full of nothing but that anger and stress. And if it hit Koenma, all the better.

I felt pretty empty after that, but more clear-headed than I've felt in a while. Then I fell to my knees, and stared off into nowhere. Then, believe it or not, I began to think. Yes, I can think. I had to do something to help Kurama, or else I'd just get angry at everyone again, so I tried to figure out exactly what was going on.

I went over what that bitch, (Noirai was it?) said. Something about his feelings killing him. Despite how weird it sounds, when a bad guy's plan is working, they'll usually brag about it, and everything they say is normally true. But how the hell do your emotions kill you? It doesn't make sense…AGH! THINK YUSUKE!! One of the people who you care about most is about to DIE!! You don't have a choice, you have to figure this out!!!

Okay, she said that he's been in emotional pain, that he'd rather die than deal with it, right? But if he was like that, why didn't he tell us what was wrong? I mean, it's not like I could do a whole lot but, doesn't he know I'm his friend? That I care about him? What could make him hurt so much and not let me know about it?

…now that I think about it, Kurama was acting a little weird today…

--Botan had shown up when Kuwabara and I had been in a fist fight. She told us that some weird energy was popping up in Genkai's forest and we had to get Kurama and meet her there. Koenma would be contacting Mukuro's to get Hiei to help out. We got on the train okay, but when we got to his stop, we couldn't remember where his school was. Well, we could remember, we just didn't remember the same thing.

_"I'm telling you it's this way baka!"_

_"No, it's this way Urameshi!"_

_"Stupid, that's the way we came!"_

_"No, **that's** the way we came!"_

_"Whatever; baka. I'm going this way, see ya at Genkai's if you ever make it there!"_ I walked in the direction I thought, figuring he'd end up following me anyway. Kuwabara doesn't stand alone, unless he feels it's really important. Winning an argument against me I figured would take a backseat to sticking together to find a friend. He may be an idiot, but he is a loyal idiot.

I turned the corner and started to walk up the street a bit when I felt a familiar ki. I looked up and sure enough, I saw Kurama about to cross the street a bit further up from where I was. So Yusuke 1; Kuwabara zero.

_"Hey, Kurama!"_ I shouted to him. But he didn't look up at me. Thinking he didn't hear me, I yelled again. _"Yo Kurama! Over here!"_ Some other people started to look at me, but he still didn't acknowledge the fact that I was beginning to feel like an idiot. I called to him again, but still nothing except for the weird looks I was getting from people who I didn't know and right now didn't care about. Beginning to get pissed, I started to run over to where he was crossing to, still shouting at him.

When I got closer, I noticed he stopped in the middle of the road. His head was bent down and his hair was shadowing his face so I couldn't see his eyes or get his attention. People began to walk around him while he was just staring at the ground. Man, what's with people these days? Guy stops in the middle of the road and they do nothing about it? Then the light changed.

And of course, a car had just turned a corner and was coming this way. Was the driver paying attention? Of course! He was giving 100% of his attention to his girlfriend in the seat next to him. I'm really beginning to hate cars. Oh, and now people are realizing the guy they passed in the middle of the street is still in the middle of the street.

My heart began to beat a mile a minute because Kurama was still just standing still! And the car wasn't slowing down, and neither was my pulse. But Kurama was just standing there!

_"Kurama!!!_"

I ran into the street and grabbed him hard and pulled him over to me by the side of the road, and crushed him against my chest. Thankfully, it was about two seconds before the distracted driver rushed by. Did I mention I hate cars?

I felt Kurama move against me. _"Yusuke?"_ Seems like he was finally coming to.

_"Damn Kurama, I've already been hit by a car once! Don't make me do it again!" _Then he gives me a really confused look. Since when does Kurama not know what's going on? _"I must have called you fifty times! I sure as hell ain't like you to just stop in the middle of the road. What's going on?"_

Then his face changed to realization. He seemed to catch on to the fact that he almost got hit by a car. But, his face seemed red. Maybe that's why he stopped in the road and seemed out of it, maybe he's sick.

_"S-sorry Yusuke. I must have gotten lost in thought. Thanks for saving me."_ Then he looks at me with those green eyes. I don't know why, or what it is about him, but it just seems like whenever Kurama looks at you with those eyes, you just can't lie. Like he's looking right at your soul and knows your every thought. So of course that's when I realize I'm holding him, and god is he soft!--I mean, I know he's a guy and all but, it just didn't feel that awkward for some reason...

_"No problem!"_ Then I was just standing there holding him with a stupid nervous smile on my face. My heart was still racing, and I know I should of let go, but he wasn't moving either. He was just staring at me with those emerald orbs, and his face slightly shaded pink. And honestly I didn't really want to let go. He felt so warm and soft against me, and would've felt wrong to let go...

I guess it was because he was in danger not even a minute ago. I hate it when he's in danger. More than anyone else, I can't stand to see him in pain. I mean, he's one of the bravest, smartest, and kindest people I know. People like that aren't supposed to get hurt, you know? And whenever he's in danger, I tend to act before I think. Just in my mind, he's just one of those people who are not supposed to get hurt, and he does. I've seen him bleed way more than I should, than I want to. So after he gets hurt, or almost gets hurt, I don't want to let him go. Guilt doesn't want to let me go for a while too.

Then I remember I had a reason for finding him before the whole stupid driver fiasco. _"I was looking for you for something, but I sort of forgot why…"_ He's looking at me with those eyes again. Those truth-seeking, deep, eyes staring straight at me...

_"Urameshi!" _Crap, Kuwabara!_ "Man, why the hell did you run away for so fast?!…Uh, what's going on?"_

As you could probably guess, that was me and Kurama's cue to pull away. "_Uh-nothing."--_

And after that Kurama acted pretty normal. It was weird though, almost like a little kid peeking into a room that's normally always locked and then the Grandma comes over and shuts it fast and asks them if they want some cookies. He started trying to calm me and Kuwabara down when we started fighting and everything. He's always like that, that same smile on his face. But he's always smiling, even when there's nothing to smile about. Either that, or he's serious. It's like he changes with the mood, not by his feelings. If there's no reason for everyone not to be happy, then he's happy.

My god...am I really that stupid? To not have noticed that? That he wasn't letting us know how he felt? And now this is the end result for not caring about how he was feeling? No, no I did notice. Something was wrong with him. What was it? After we split up, Hiei went for some reason with Kuwabara and Kurama went with me.

--We were walking in Genkai's forest, pretty aimlessly. We had split up from Hiei and Kuwabara about fifteen minutes ago. I didn't have a watch so I didn't really know how long it had been. Kurama was walking behind me, and I was leading the way, not that I had a clue where I was going. We hadn't spoken since we split, and we hadn't run across any demons either. Don't get me wrong, that was okay, but the silence was really beginning to make me feel uncomfortable.

_"Okay, apparently we've entered the no demon part of the forest, either that or they're all playing hide-and-go-seek with Kuwabara."_ I was just rambling on about nothing, a habit I've picked up that I do when I'm nervous. I felt like an idiot, but I feel like that a lot around Kurama. With Kuwabara it's easy, he's an idiot and anyone looks good compared to him. But Kurama...what have I got that he doesn't? I mean, what am I compared to him? He's smart, smart to the point he's got really creepy rivals willing to take their own souls just to defeat him once. He's definitely athletic, he's able to dodge things really well in ways I still can't figure out. And like I've said a million times, this guy is probably the kindest guy I know! He was willing to die for his mother for one, and he's almost never angry. But then, he's not a pushover either because when he does get angry he shows no mercy. And to top it off, he's without a doubt good-looking. Attracting everyone from his classmates to a sick and twisted enemy. There is absolutely no one who can compare to this guy! Except maybe Hiei.

How that guy can keep his cool around someone like Kurama is beyond me. Yet he's always around him. They fight so well together, work together, like they always know what the other is thinking. And I don't mean by Hiei's jagan either. They really understand each other. It's really a good thing, a great thing to have such a good fighting pair on our team. So why don't I feel happy or proud about it? In fact, for some reason I'm feeling upset about it, or even jealous I guess you could call it. That Hiei can work so well with someone so...perfect.

Wait, if that's the case, then why is Kurama walking with me? And why in the three worlds is Hiei walking with Kuwabara? _"Hey, uh Kurama? Why is Hiei with Kuwabara right now instead of you? I mean, it's just usually it's you and him, me and the baka right? So do you know why?"_

I turned to him and he was just nodding. Not looking at me, but nodding. So I repeated the question. _"So why did Hiei choose his little sister's self-proclaimed boyfriend over his best friend?"_ But Kurama just nodded again and kept walking with me. Beginning to get suspicious, I decided to see if he was listening or not. _"So I notice we have a nice bright pink sky this evening."_ Sure enough, he just nodded again. So unless he has gone colorblind, he hasn't been listening to a word I've said. _"Kurama?"_

At the sound of his name his head snapped up and looked at me surprised. As if he just realized I had been talking to him this whole time. But it was only for a second before he put on his usual smile and replied. _"Sorry Yusuke, I was lost in thought. What did you say?"_

Now I knew something was wrong. Not once, but twice in one day Kurama didn't know what was going on. The first time I let it go, but now I was going to find out what was wrong, and why he was telling me. So I walked over to him.

He looked...nervous? _"Kurama are you okay? You've been acting weird all day."_ His face was getting red again. His eyes were wide and he really seem nervous and...upset? About what? Before I even realized what I was doing my hand was on his forehead. He was warm, but then I'm no doctor. _"Your face is red, you sick?_" My hand slid down to his cheek. He looked really worried about something.

_"N-no, I'm fine..._" He was looking at me with those eyes. It was just like before, like he was looking straight through me. But then I realized, that wasn't it. His face looked like he wanted to tell me something, there was something in him he wanted me to know but was afraid to ask. I'm no psychiatrist, but this face he had I can recognize. The look of a friend who needed someone.

_"You sure...you feel hot." _I had never been this close to him before. There was very little space separating us. My heart was beating pretty fast, but I didn't know why. The world seemed to fade away. All I could think of was the fact that Kurama needed help.--

No, that's a lie.

I had somehow ended up on my back during my trip down memory lane, so I got up into a sitting position. I stared down at the ground in front of me.

My god, I really am stupid.

I'm so pathetic it's almost funny.

I stood up and wiped all the dirt off me. For once, it really mattered how I looked. I turned to the temple. I still wasn't sure what to do, but I knew now that I really couldn't leave Kurama alone now.

Because before, all I could think of wasn't that Kurama need help.

All I could think of was Kurama.

Dammit, I'm in love with him, and it took me this long to figure it out!

* * *

AHHHHHH!!!!!!! Finally. I am sooooooooo sorry it took me this long to get the next chapter out!!!!!!! T-T I was working on it, I swear!!

The reasons it took so long:

1 My sister was hogging up all of the computer time.

2 The finals for school were coming up leaving me with almost no free time!

3 I wanted to make this as perfect as possible, I didn't want Yusuke out of character in the least, because he's my 3rd favorite character!!!

THANKS TO ALL MY REIVEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!

23 for one chapter???? I am sooooo happy!!!!!!!!!!! I gotta thank everybody!!

****

**Ippiki Ookami13**- My first reviewer! Sorry for taking so long on the update, but hopefully it was worth the wait? Not much of your questions were answered in this chappie, but I promise they will be in the next!!!!

****

**Chibi Shi-Chan**- YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHI-CHAN REIVEIWED ME!!!!!! ::huggles back:: Thank you soooo much for supporting my fic!!!

****

**Animal**-Yes, Kurama did go through a lot in the last chapter, but it will get better!

****

**Ranko Urameshi**- Thank you! Of course I continue, because as you said there are sooo little Yusuke/Kurama fics out there. YusukexKurama forever!!

****

**NiteMistris09X**- Yeah...asap, heh....sorry for taking so long.

****

**SiLvEr**- Thank you for your compliments! Sorry for taking over two months!!

****

**Anonymous**-Well, you got your answer! And there will be more about Yusuke and Keiko's relationship in the next and (hopefully) last chapter.

****

**Chisara Notell**- YAY!!!!! I got a HieixKruama fan reading!! I like the HieixKurama pairing too, but there are sooo many fics out there on those two. I actually am thinking of writing a fic for them, if you check my bio. Thanks for reading!!

****

**Silver Shuriken**- Another one of my favorite authors reviewed me!!!!!!!!!!! I already read most of your fics and I love them!!! I just recently found out you have an account here. I know you're working on your Harry Potter fics right now and I find that very admirable. bows and thanks for supporting my fic!!!! ::huggles::

****

**Black Paladin**- This is just a friend of mine. I kinda forced him to read my fic. If he actually did is still up for debate. He's sort of scared of yaoi and he's convinced me and my best friend are somehow forcing him to be gay. --0

****

**Yutsuko Yamiwa**- This is my sister who was hogging the computer. I knew it was her even before she told me, she has this certain writing style that is unmistakable.

****

**Anon**- Thank you and sorry for taking so long!

****

**MikoAri**- hehehe...Cliffies are evil, but they are also a magical tool that keeps readers coming back for more! See? You are reading! I win!

****

**Josh122121**- confusing numbers...anyway, I kept writing! But, lol when Kurama is in extreme emotional and physical pain?...nevermind...thanks for reading!!

****

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy-** I updated!! kawaii name.

****

**Kala**- AHHHH keep breathing!!! I updated so you are okay right? right??? No! she's not talking!!!!!!!!! lol

****

**xDarkxMagicianxGirlx**- YAY!!!!!!!!!! Another one of my new favorite authors reviewed me!! Everyone go and read her fanfics right now!! She's one of the best authors out there for YusukexKurama fics!!! Thanks for supporting my fic!!

****

**Trisa3d**- ::faints:: better than Quoth the Raven??? The #1 author for Yusuke and Kurama fics?????? ::faints again:: you give me WAY too much credit!!!! but thanks for the compliment!!!!!!

****

**Skittle and Smartie-** Like I said, cliffies are evil but they are magic! hm...more skittles...

****

**BloodMistress**- Yeah....i guess i didn't update as soon as possible, but this chapter was worth it right????

****

**Azulmizu**- AH! I'm a bad author!! T-T..... but you came back, didn't you?

****

**Silver Dragon of Evening**- A very hyper fan. YAY HYPERNESS!!!!!!!!!! Thanks so much!!!

****

**kurama-sweethart**- A happy dance!!! :::does happy dance with KS::: thank you!!! hope you are still looking forward to the next chappie!

As you have probably guessed, this isn't the last chappie. There's still one more to go...I hope just one...and I hope that I can get that one out sooner than I did this one.

I just really really really really really rrrrreeeeeaaaaaaaalllllllllyyyyyyyy didn't want to make Yusuke out of character!! Actually, this chapter was originally going to be in either my or Hiei's point of view. 0.o, but then I realized that if I tried Hiei's point of view...I couldn't try and get into Hiei's head. So I decided to try another favorite. I focused more on dub Yusuke than the Japanese Yusuke because, well, he seemed more fun to do!

Well, the original one-shot is turning into a 3-shot and I hope you'll all stick with me!!!

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Loving ::Forever::

Hello everyone!!! I finally finished this chappie, just today!! I even looked over it and changed some things after!! (I almost never do that! I'm proud of my self!!!) I worked really, really hard on this one, so I hope you all like it. You will...right???

I wrote the majority of this in my creative writing class. I am also starting a novel too! (but don't worry, I'm still going to be writing fanfiction too!!) For those of you who have read Tokyo Babylon and X/1999, it's based loosely on that. But the majority of you don't care about that do you now?

TT Chibi Shi-Chan's account got taken off...but she has another penname, and she told me she will be putting up her old fics there once she get motivated enough!!

So, this is dedicated to **cutiechibi**, formally Chibi Shi-Chan. Good luck on your new account!!

Oh, and this isn't in anyone's point of view but my own!!

Umm...that's all!

* * *

Bleeding Petals

"So all we're doing is waiting??" Yusuke yelled, his shock and frustration surfacing at the news and being released unintentionally (and loudly) at Keiko. But, the frustration was really aimed at himself, and at the fact that he was feeling useless. One of the feelings Yusuke hated most of all.

Keiko, understanding that the spirit detective was not in the mood to hear anymore walked quietly away from the raven-haired youth and over to Kuwabara; leaving the detective to his own thoughts. This was news Kuwabara would want to hear too, anyway.

"Kuwabara?" Keiko asked the carrot top, whose attention was formally at his best friend. Although Kuwabara didn't notice many things, he had noticed that Yusuke had been acting strange since Kurama got hurt. It was weird, because Kurama's gotten hurt lots of times and Yusuke never acted this way. Sure he may get upset and angry, but he didn't go from screaming and yelling to super quiet.

"What is it Keiko?" Kuwabara drew his thoughts away from his friend to the girl in front of him.

"Um…it's about Yukina." Keiko began slowly, hoping Kuwabara wouldn't freak out at her choice of words…

He did. "Yukina!! What is it?! Is she all right?? Did that bad lady come here too???" All thoughts of his friend blasted to the very back of his mind at the sound of his true-love's beautiful name.

"No! No, no she's okay! She's fine!!" Keiko assured the lover-boy quietly, trying to calm him down so Yusuke wouldn't get any angrier because of the noise. That wouldn't help any of them if he did.

After Kuwabara had been assured that Yukina was absolutely fine and was in no way hurt or in danger, Keiko began to explain to him the information she had learned. "When Hiei showed up with Kurama before, Yukina and Genkai went into the room with him to take care of Kurama. When they came out, Yukina said her powers weren't working. Well, they were working, but every time she healed his injuries, more would appear. No matter what she and Genkai tried, they couldn't stop them from appearing." Keiko finished in a worried tone.

Yusuke suddenly ran past Kuwabara and Keiko, unable to stand still any longer. Keiko yelled after him and tried to follow, but Kuwabara stopped her with a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"He probably just needs sometime to think. It's not good to bother him when he's in a bad mood." Kuwabara reminded Keiko with a rare serious look on his face.

Keiko bowed her head down. "You're right. I'm just worried about him." Keiko turned back to the rei-ken wielder with a question on her lips that she had been dying to ask. "What happened out there?"

"Well…" Kuwabara began to recount their journey in Genkai's forest to Keiko as he knew it. Of course, since this was the Kuwabara-version some parts were a bit confusing…mainly around the parts where Noirai was explaining what she did. Kuwabara was not the best public speaker, nor was he the best listener. But, Keiko being the A-plus student she is, was able to figure out what was going on.

"So Kurama's feelings are what's hurting him?" Keiko questioned when Kuwabara finished.

"Yeah, at least that's what the lady said." He answered, as confidant as he could be.

Keiko was silent for a moment, letting the information sink in. Then she looked to him again. "We should go tell Genkai this. It might help her help Kurama."

"Genkai already knows." A confident and cheery voice announced out of no where, surprising both Kuwabara and Keiko. They turned to see a familiar blue-haired oar rider standing beside them.

"Botan!! Where'd you come from?" Kuwabara shouted, extremely embarrassed to be caught off-guard.

Botan giggled. "From the temple silly!" Botan then lost some of her cheer to explain her earlier comment. "Like I said, Genkai already knows what happened. Apparently Hiei already told her when he refused to tell the rest of us. But when Koenma went back to Reikai he looked her up, and he says he has more on her. He's inside right now." Botan then looked around and noticed the person of whom this information was most relevant to was not present. "Where's Yusuke?"

"Oh! He ran off a few minutes ago." Keiko explained to Botan. "I'll go get him." She handed Puu to Botan and ran off to locate the spirit detective.

.:.:.:.

The spirit detective himself was at that moment, running to the room Kurama was in. He still wasn't sure exactly how he was going to do it, but he knew he needed to find out what was eating Kurama up inside, what was causing Kurama so much pain. Because now that he knew how much the half youko meant him, he needed to at least try and help him. He couldn't just sit around and do nothing anymore because this was the end result of that. If Kurama told him what was wrong, even if Yusuke couldn't do anything about it, maybe that would help just a little bit.

He ran up to the door of the room and then paused. _What am I doing? _Yusuke yelled at himself. _He's not going to tell me. Why would he if he hasn't already? Just because I've just realized how much I care about him doesn't…it doesn't mean he feels that way about me. I'm still just a friend to him, even if he's not that way to me anymore. And he hasn't told a friend yet, so why would he now?_ Yusuke's doubt began to fill him with dread as he stared at the floor. He'd never thought this much before he did something. He took a deep breath and put a look of determination on his face. _I have to make him tell me. If I don't, he'll just get worse, or even…_ Yusuke didn't bother to finish the thought. He opened the door and then shut it behind him.

The room was dim, and pretty empty. Kurama was lying on a cot in the middle of the room. His head rested on a pillow and was facing away from where Yusuke was standing. There was a blanket covering him from the hip down. He was wearing a white robe, proof that all of his wounds had been treated. The rest of the proof was the extra bandages and bowl of water by the cot. His scarlet hair sprayed against the white pillow, making stunning and beautiful contrast.

At the sound of the door opening and shutting, Kurama's formally closed eyes slowly opened. He turned his head towards the source of the sound until his eyes landed on Yusuke, still unfocused.

Realizing he had woken his crush up, Yusuke blushed slightly and then masked it with a smile. "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

Kurama's eyes shot open at Yusuke's voice and was no longer the slightest bit tired. "Yusuke?" He tried to sit up but his wounds reminded him why he was lying down in the first place. He let out a small gasp of pain.

Yusuke hurried over to the hurting red head. "Don't get up!" He gently pushed Kurama back down onto the cot. He knelt next to Kurama, his nervousness catching up with him once again. Unable to look Kurama straight in the face, Yusuke began to stare and play with the corner of Kurama's blanket.

Kurama wasn't having an easy time looking at Yusuke either, especially since the spirit detective was kneeling right next to him while he himself was lying down, completely submissive. Many of his secret fantasies began this way, all of which were now entering the youko's head. Kurama felt his face begin to heat up and prayed Yusuke wouldn't notice. He stared past Yusuke, trying to find something else to focus on and take his mind off the handsome detective so close to him.

Yusuke, once again unable to stand the silence any longer and knowing that he had to say something, decided to speak first. "So, are you feeling any better?" He then braved a look at Kurama's face, hoping that would somehow help Kurama start talking.

"Yes, thank you." Kurama felt those amber eyes staring at him, tempting him to return the gaze. _I can't. Please don't make me…I don't know what I'll do…and he has Keiko! Kami, please stop staring at me Yusuke! You love Keiko, not me; you like me only as a friend when I see you as so much more…So please stop looking at me like that and go to Keiko, so I don't ruin everything! Kami Yusuke!! I already ruined things by falling in love with you!_

A pain suddenly ripped through Kurama. He cried out in pain and Yusuke shouted at what happened. Kurama's shoulder and upper arm on his right side had blood seeping through the white robe. Yusuke, without thinking, jumped and pulled Kurama's robe off his shoulder, much to Kurama's protest. What he met was what looked like claws had slashed Kurama's upper arm. Blood was seeping out of the cuts, and not just a little.

Yusuke grabbed the cloth that was in the bowl of water across from him. He started to clean the wounds on Kurama's arm immediately so he could put on the bandages. Kurama gasped at the sudden stinging brought by the water on his open wound, and the fact that Yusuke was almost on top of him from leaning over to take care of the wound.

Kurama's face flushed and he cursed the thoughts and dreams that had now inappropriately taken over his thoughts at the moment. He willed them away. Why couldn't he just for once not be effected this much by Yusuke? Or why couldn't Yusuke not care this much about him? Even though he's a friend, why couldn't Yusuke just call for Genkai or someone? Why did he have to be the one to rush to take care of him?

_Why bother to take care of me anyway? _Kurama thought as he watched Yusuke tend to his wounds. _After all I've done, why are you still my friend. You know what I was. I killed people, I stole things, I laughed as others suffered. Centuries of that, horrible things that I know you are against. If I hadn't been shot by that hunter… I know you would be assigned by Koenma to get rid of me. All I did in my past, you know all of that, how can you even look at me?_

"There." Yusuke announced after he finished wrapping up the wound on Kurama's arm. "The bleeding isn't that bad anymore, so you should be okay." Yusuke turned to look at Kurama.

Then Yusuke realized the position he was in. _Oh shit!_ Yusuke cursed in his head. _Damn I'm stupid!!! I've probably embarrassed the hell out of him now!_ Kurama was blushing and Yusuke quickly blurted out "Sorry!" but realized when he looked at the beautiful redhead again that, he didn't look embarrassed.

The redhead's lovely face was not showing what Yusuke normally saw on Keiko's face when he purposely embarrassed the hell out of the girl. She normally was angry and would shout at him, and end it with a slap in his face. Kuwabara pretty much acted the same way when he was embarrassed as well. And even Yukina, she would blush and wouldn't be able to look at Kuwabara easily when he embarrassed her accidentally.

But Kurama wasn't doing that. Kurama was blushing, and looking even more amazing doing so; although Yusuke wasn't paying much attention to that believe it or not. Because the redhead's face also was painted with confusion, and his eyes was staring straight at Yusuke. The emerald eyes were also showing another emotion that Yusuke couldn't stand to see on this beautiful creature's face. He was sad. Like those wonderful green eyes could start crying any second. Yusuke couldn't move.

Yusuke's eyes widened as his mind began to work and connect the dots. Noirai said his emotions were causing him the pain. Kurama looked like this right before Noirai showed up._ Whatever was hurting Kurama before is the same thing that's hurting him now!_

"Kurama what's wrong?" Yusuke asked seriously, looking right into the sorrow-filled eyes.

Kurama's head snapped at the sudden unexpected question. He quickly looked away from Yusuke. "Nothing's wrong." He tried to keep his voice even, but it came out soft and quivering.

"Yeah, nothing's the reason you're receiving spontaneous cuts?" Yusuke argued sarcastically. Kurama didn't respond. "Look, I may be stupid, and I don't get a lot of stuff Kurama; but I'm smart enough to know what's going on. Something's tearing you up inside, and that bitch made it tear you up on the outside. And whatever that is, you were thinking it just now! If we don't help, you could die Kurama!! So what is hurting you??" Unconsciously, Yusuke's voice rose as he continued his interrogation.

Kurama winced at Yusuke's tone. He knew Yusuke wanted to know, but how could he tell him? _No, I can't. It'd ruin Yusuke. It's not fair to him or Keiko. It'd probably be better if I was dead anyway. _Kurama still didn't face Yusuke, and he closed his eyes so he wouldn't be tempted.

Yusuke just stared at Kurama, realizing that he was shouting and that wasn't going to get him anywhere with the youko. He was running out of ideas though. _I feel like I'm screaming at a brick wall!!_ Yusuke shouted to himself. He grabbed the youko's chin and pulled Kurama's face into his view. It was hard to look into those emerald truth-seeking eyes and the beautiful face so close. _But it's the only way I know he's listening._

Kurama couldn't stand looking at that desperate look painted on his love's face. _Oh god let go of me Yusuke!! You have no idea what you're doing to me! Please just let me go!!_ "Yusuke…please…"

"I'm not letting go until you tell me what's wrong." Yusuke kept his voice level, but strong. He absolutely had to find out what was hurting Kurama. "Please, I'm your friend Kurama. I want to help you." Yusuke had never been polite before, he just never found reason to. _Please tell me Kurama._

"No…Yusuke, don't…" Kurama's voice was soft and weak. Yusuke's hand was warm against his cheek, where it had moved to during his plea. He could move his head away again, push Yusuke away, and force him leave. But he just leaned into Yusuke's hand, his body seeking comfort it had been denied for so long. _Yusuke…_

"Not until you tell me. What's hurting you? Why won't you tell me?" Yusuke's words were just falling out of his mouth, but managing to stay in the soft tone that seemed to be working. He didn't even realize he began to softly stroke Kurama's cheek with his thumb. Nor did he realize that Kurama was forcing himself, and failing, to not respond to the gentle caresses. Yusuke just stared into Kurama's eyes, trying to find the answer amidst the colors of emerald and green. Trying to find where the pain was hidden, so he could stop it._ What's hurting you Kurama? Why won't you let me help?_

Kurama was beginning to lose control. His body wasn't listening to him and Yusuke's comforting tone, along with his gentle strokes were driving him mad. He wanted to give in so badly. He wanted to tell Yusuke everything, everything he'd kept bottled up inside him for so long. _I can't…I can't…_

"Tell me what's wrong." Yusuke asked again, hoping he was getting through to the youko. "What's tearing you up inside Kurama, tell-"

Yusuke could not finish his plea, because his lips suddenly got occupied, bringing a warm, wonderful sensation. Kurama had flown his arms around Yusuke's shoulders and pulled the spirit detective to him and kissed him.

But before Yusuke could respond, Kurama pulled away and quickly turned his head away. Tears were sliding down his face. "I-I'm sorry Yusuke…I tried to…I'm sorry…"

Yusuke was brought out of his shock at Kurama's apology, realizing and comprehending what this meant. "You mean that…that was the reason…" Little did he know his bad choice of words would not go unnoticed to the fox.

Kurama wanted to crawl in a hole and die. He should have kept it in. He could have kept it in. Why didn't he?? _Why is this happening? Of all people, why did Yusuke have to be the one to come in here? Why did Yusuke have to be the person I fell in love with?? The first human to show me kindness knowing what I really was…why Yusuke?? Why did I have to ruin his life???_ "I'm so sorry Yusuke…."

__

"Kurama…" Yusuke slowly registered that what had happened to him was not a fantasy or something he had made up. But that would mean something that... _Does he…he can't mean…well, only one way to find out._ But Yusuke didn't think that he would be able to say what he knew he needed to say. So he told Kurama in the best way he knew how.

Yusuke moved down and captured Kurama's petal soft lips again, meeting the same sensation once more. Kurama's eyes widened out of total shock, his mind blank except for one thought. _Yusuke's…he's…does he…_

Yusuke pulled back slowly and softly smiled. He then moved back to where he had been sitting before. He simply sat there smiling at the redhead, although provided inside his heart was beating a mile a minute.

Kurama slowly sat up, no longer feeling any pain but his heart beating practically outside his chest. His thoughts swirling between reason and hope, confusing him, worrying him, and teasing him. He moved to kneeling in front of Yusuke, his eyes begging Yusuke to tell him what that moment which he had dreamed of for so long meant. His elegant fingers quivered over Yusuke's lips. "Yusuke…?"

Yusuke took Kurama's hand that wavered in front of him and kissed it. He then smiled and declared. "Aishiteru, Kurama." _Yusuke Urameshi could do the romantic stuff, who would've guessed?_

"But what about Kei-" Kurama was cut off by Yusuke pulling him onto his lap and kissing him harder than he had before. Kurama sat sideways with both his legs off to one side and his upper body turned to Yusuke. When they pulled away, Yusuke had a more familiar grin on his face, and truthful eyes to match.

"Aishiteru, Kurama, nobody else. Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?" Yusuke replied, still smiling, as he put his hand back on Kurama's cheek.

The youko leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, enjoying the touch. But he didn't share the spirit detective's easiness. He soon opened his eyes and asked again the question that he had to ask before he could easily give his heart to Yusuke. The question that would brush aside all his reason for holding back.

"But what about Keiko?" Kurama gently covered the hand on his cheek with his own.

Yusuke was quiet for a second and looked away. Then turned back to the redhead shaking his head. "Where is everyone getting this idea from?? Keiko is just a friend! I mean seriously, Botan, Kuwabara, Genkai, Koenma, nearly every bad guy that lays eyes on her and now you! I don't love Keiko! I've never loved Keiko! How many times do I have to say it?? Me and Keiko are just friends!" Yusuke closed his eyes for a second and then suddenly grinned again and then suggestively stated "Now you, on the other hand…"

"Yusuke, do you really mean that?" Kurama asked seriously, although he was blushing from Yusuke's words. _I have to know for sure._

"Yes I am sure. Now what is it going to take to get an answer from you? Here I am spilling my guts and you haven't said a word fox-boy! Normally when someone says 'I love you' another person answers either 'I love you too' or 'get the hell away from me you sleazy pervert!' or even something else which I won't mention right now but you can be damn sure I will be bringing up later. But for now: I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, and you say??" Yusuke demanded in a teasing tone, now more relaxed knowing how Kurama felt. But he still needed Kurama to say it, so he could calm his fears inside.

"I love you too, Yusuke." Kurama was smiling and on verge of tears at the same time. He was practically laughing at Yusuke's outburst and feeling so happy that he was literally crying tears of joy. _He loves me, he loves me! He said it himself! Not Keiko, me!_ As silly as the thought was, it was the only thing on his mind. He wrapped his arms around the detective's shoulders and rested his head on one of them, laughing and crying.

Yusuke wrapped his arms around Kurama's back, softly rubbing the soft white fabric. He kissed the redhead's neck and once more took in that floral scent. His mouth turned into a smile automatically that he couldn't change, even if he did want to. _Like a friggin schoolgirl!_ Yusuke teased himself. But even with his 'macho' attitude, he had to admit somewhere deep inside of him that that was what he felt like; finally getting something that he hadn't realized until that moment how much he wanted, how much he needed.

Kurama's lethargy from the hour and his blood loss suddenly caught up with him. He snuggled up to Yusuke, wearing a small, delicate, smile on his lips. He whispered "Aishiteru…" into Yusuke's ear and closed his eyes, finally being able to sleep for once with no worries or fear on his mind. Only the feeling of contentment coming from the arms that he dreamed of so much, finally surrounding and protecting him.

Yusuke kissed the cheek of his sleeping fox, and began to stroke the silky red strands of his hair that covered Kurama's upper back. As he did this, Kurama made a small purr in his sleep in response._ I could get used to this…_ He smiled into the soft hair of the 'sleeping beauty' in his arms. _I could get used to this…_

.:.:.:.

The glowing eye's light began to fade as the two other ruby eyes opened. A certain unmistakable smirk came onto the face of an unmistakable demon standing outside, next to the door which was the entrance to the place he had just finished spying on. _Although their voices were loud enough to be heard through the door._ The jaganshi smirk widened at the thought as he leaned against the wall, nearly invisible since the sun had long since set and his usual black attire blended in with the shadows surrounding him on the wooden wall. The only thing that made him visible was his red eyes that seemed to glow alluringly in the dark, and in his arms, he held his white excuse for being by the room in the first place, reflecting off the small lamp by the door. More bandages were needed, but apparently it was a wasted trip. _Since that stupid fox has a much better bandage wrapped around him now. _

But underneath the sarcasm and non-caring demeanor expected and shown from the fire demon, he was truly happy for his friend. Although it was doubted that he would ever admit it, he really did care for that 'baka kitsune' deeply as a friend. Kurama was one of the few people in this world whose fate actually mattered to Hiei, and whom he trusted. If the self-sacrificing fox was unhappy or upset, that annoying emotion of guilt that the jaganshi had unwillfully adopted from staying among humans for way too long would overtake him. That was not a very pleasant experience. So if the stupid detective could make Kurama happy, then it was more alright with him.

Hiei, having spied enough on his friend and was finished with simply standing there, pushed off the wall and began to walk away. As he passed the room the spirit detective and fox currently occupied, he paused. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that the door was open a crack.

"You should probably talk to him now." Hiei informed and then began walking away from the one peering into the room through that crack.

Keiko let out a sigh as she nodded, then opened the door the rest of the way and let herself in.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Another cliffie!!!! ::smiles::

Sorry, I was hoping to end it here, but I once again realized that would have been too long, and I would have ruined the mood of the chapter if I had ended it anywhere else.

I was actually thinking of ending this chapter a little earlier, but that would have just been mean, and not half as fun...

I GOT LOTS OF REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you so much everybody!!!!!!!

****

**Ippiki Ookami13- **Yay!! Confetti!! ::picks up pile of confetti and begins to throw it around:: And you help xDarkxMagicianxGirlx's stories? ...actually after I read this review I realized that I knew that...sorry for not mentioning you. -.-0 Thanks for writing great stories!!!!

****

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy**- I like my name too!! The same reason you like yours! lol. Yes, there are many many many many Hiei/Kurama fics out there, and no where near enough Yusuke/Kurama! I hope you liked this chappie as well though. I worked very hard on it!! Bananas are coming for me???? I thought I had escaped them!!!!!! RUN AWAY FROM THE EVIL FRUITS OF DESTRUCTION!!!!

****

**Hiei's-girlfriend120**- Thank you!!! Hmm...you're probably one of the first people that I ever heard of that liked YYH yaoi but didn't like Hiei/Kurama! And as long as you don't flame Hiei/Kurama fics, which I doubt you do, that's cool.

****

**Sapphire Angel**- I updated sooner than last time...does that qualifies as soon right?? Or does it just mean that I didn't take forever????

****

**Chisara Notell**- YAY!!!!!! T-T thank you sooooo much for your support. You are definitely one of my favorite reviewers! (along with Ippiki Ookami13 and Trisa3d) You've been with me since the beginning and you always write nice long reviews and always have nice stuff to say, even things that were in my authors notes!!! T-T I love it when people mention things like that!!!!!!!!!!! And don't worry, I won't be pausing on this fic to write another one!! It'd just take forever to start this one again! I'm not sure what I'll be starting after this yet. If I decide in time, I will be writing it in the next chappie. If I don't decide by then, I will write it in my bio when I do!

****

**Megami Kinshin**- Another YusukexKurama fan!!!!! And never fear, I will continue!! ::does superhero pose::

****

**Touchstone**- I like your review. ::evil smile:: I don't like Keiko. I really don't like Keiko. I don't think I'd dislike her so much if it wasn't that her role seems TEN TIMES BIGGER THAN IT SHOULD BE!!!!!!! (ahem) Thanks for reviewing!

****

**Devil's Wings-** Did I update soon???? I don't know!! I think I did...then again it was over a month since I updated...but only by one day!!! And that's only because once again...MY SISTER WAS ON THE COMPUTER!!! T-T It really was her fault, because my computer doesn't have internet access! The only thing I needed to do was write the review responses and post it!! T-T My sister's so mean.... But yay!! My story made somebody's day great!!!

****

**Hedi Dracona**- AHH!!! I POSTED!!! I POSTED!!!! You don't need to go bonkers!!

****

**skeptic**- When did I say Shuichi and Kurama weren't the same person?? Is this a flame? Hmm... ::checks first chapter:: I don't think I wrote that anywhere...maybe when I said that Kurama said he became the demon Kurama again??? T-T I don't know!!!

****

**Gekidoku no Hitokiri**- A kindred spirit!!! v ::sparkly eyes:: When one-shot turns to many shots!!! -.- okay, that sounded stupid ::hits self in head:: Anyway, I'm glad you like my story, especially when you're just getting into yaoi. Technically, I am too I guess, although I did have my Sailor Moon craze (come on girls!! who can honestly say that they never liked Sailor Moon huh?) I was into HarukaxMichiru. I don't know if that counts since that's technically yuri... -.-0 Anyway, thank you for reviewing!!

****

**droolin'fangirl3000**- Yeah, the fic could use some fluff. But you got some in this chappie! Kurama is getting better too, for now. Of course, there's still Noirai...

****

**Trisa3d**- ::faints:: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!! I needed someone to tell me that I kept Yusuke in character...soooooo bad....I was so worried about that!!!!!! T-T thank you!!...Yeah, Kurama's my #1 favorite character! You must be psycho! I mean, psychic. Hiei's #2, while Yusuke's #3. I have a whole list! Me and my BFF wrote one in French class on all the good guys. She likes Hiei best. Hmm...maybe I should put the list in my bio?

****

**Madame Arrow Foxfire**- Yeah, it did take Yusuke a while huh? But it was supposed to! Yusuke is kind of slow, so I kept him that way in this fic! ...sorry Yusuke...And Keiko you will find out in the next chappie!

****

**Devil's Wings-** Didn't you already review?? ::checks reviews:: Someone with this name did...hmmm....Anyway, thanks for reviewing (twice?) but like I said, I don't know what fic I'll be putting up next. But lucky for you, my sister wants me to start "Midnight Sun" next also, although I'm not making any promises. And sorry, but it won't be TouyaxKurama. My sister would literally murder me. She only likes him with Jin, if anyone other than her. But Happy Birthday!!! ::gives Wings a birthday cake:: Actually, you probably already know this but Silver Shuriken has a TouyaxKurama fic!! That's the best I can do though...sorry.

****

**Yoko-obssessor**- Does one day over a month count as soon???? I wish someone would tell me!! T-T Thanks for reviewing!

****

**Zelia Theb**- Yay! My bad guy is original!! T-T And she said I kept everyone in character!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And yay! She likes my bio but I don't know exactly what but she said she liked it so I'm happy anyway!!!!

****

**Zelia Theb**- Did I keep you waiting? I hope not. I don't know if I updated soon or not!!! T-T I hope I didn't keep everybody waiting...Thanks for reviewing both chapters and not just the latest!! Not a lot of people do that!

****

**kurama-sweethart**- Did you like it? I put in a very very very big confession!! I worked hard on it for you!!! Thanks for reviewing again!! ::does happy dance again::

****

**Josh122121**- Of course I made another chappie! Why wouldn't I? Thanks for reviewing!!!

THANKS TO EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please review!!!! I worked sooooo hard on this chappie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	4. Living ::Together::

I am sooooooooo sorry! T-T I know that everyone has been waiting a long time! But I do have an excuse! My entire schedual went hetic with all the back to school stuff, and I received an evil math teacher who didn't let us have a night without homework! And then the school show started and I had rehearsals every night! But, when I finally did get time to write (in December/November) I got another problem...I broke my wrist on a ski trip. So, as of late and currently I am writing in a cast. T.T It is soooooo annoying!

Oh yeah, I swear this was supposed to be the last chapter but since I've kept my reviewers waiting so long, there's going to be one more chapter after this.

**Disclaimer (I forgot in the last chapter!)**: Still no sign of Koenma or any of the Reikai Tentai, so Yu Yu Hakusho is mine until they get here!

And this is still dedicated to **cutiechibi**, formerly Chibi Shi-chan who got me into this couple.

Onto what was supposed to be the final chapter, but gets cut off at the end! (hehehehe...i am evil)

* * *

Bleeding Petals 

The silent sound of rhythmic breathing was all that could be heard in the small room, bare save an empty cot, and next to it a few unused bandages and two people. The one creating the silent sound was asleep, still resting in the arms of his beloved who was contently watching over the sleeping fox. Yusuke began to absentmindedly stroke the scarlet silk strands that softly covered the resting kitsune's back, and a small smile grew on the boy's face. It wasn't a hentai grin, or a 'I know something you don't know' smirk, it was genuine, happy smile. Born from the weight of his secret gone, and simply being so close to the youko, knowing that he felt the same way.

But the silent peace did not last long as uncertainty reared it's head in Yusuke's mind. That question Kurama had asked him, Yusuke wasn't completely sure of his reply. He knew he loved Kurama, but… how _did _he feel about Keiko? He always before had answered that she was just a friend, but had never had reason to really think about his relationship with her. He cared about Keiko, there's no question about that. But he didn't love her, not the way everyone thought he did. Although a few times before, Yusuke _had _thought he might have had those feelings for her. After all, he was always worried when she was in danger, and his power always increased when he thought of protecting her. And when no one else in the world seemed to care about him, Keiko was always there. For the longest time she was the only one who saw through the delinquent label the world had given him.

But then Kurama came along. Out of no where this so called enemy walks in, not bringing a fight like all of his other opponents, but carrying this unbelievably kind heart like none Yusuke had experienced before; so much that Yusuke was willing to throw his life away for this person he'd just met. Then the fox walked back into Yusuke's life as a teammate, the only one who didn't yell at Yusuke or call him names, but instead accepted him and trusted him completely. And as time went on, little by little, Yusuke began to worry about him more and more, even though he knew Kurama could take care of himself. Those same worries that came whenever Keiko was in danger were now surfacing for Kurama, only no one but Yusuke seemed to notice, and he barely did himself.

Everyone had always said that he and Keiko were 'meant to be' and all of that crap. Yusuke himself never really cared that much about love and that stuff before. The toughest punk at Sarayashiki Junior High didn't have the time to think about things like that. Of course the occasional question did cross his mind, but he'd known Keiko for such a long time, and changing that friendship to something more wasn't really something he wanted to do, although it seemed like everyone else was doing that for them, including all of the youkai Yusuke fought who purposely put Keiko in danger just to see him worry about her. And wasn't caring for and wanting to protect a girl he knew love?

_But that's not how I feel about Kurama._ Yusuke reasoned with himself and looked at Kurama's sleeping face. _I do love Keiko…but not the same way I love him. Whenever I'm with him, it's special. I'm always amazed at everything he does…even if we're with other people I always notice him. When he talks, I don't tune him out or get bored. I hang on to every word. And when we had to leave, I actually wanted to stay and talk to him some more…I just could never figure out why or come up with a good excuse. All the times Keiko made me take her to the park or the movies or wherever, I didn't feel this way. I was just going somewhere with Keiko and I wanted to be somewhere else. I didn't think of it as anything special-_

Yusuke stopped stroking Kurama's hair and his eyes widened as another thought shot through his head.

How did Keiko feel about him?

As if on cue, the door to the room slid open and then closed. Yusuke turned his head and saw the brunette herself standing there with a soft, almost sad smile on her face, her amber eyes looking right back at him.

"Keiko…" Yusuke whispered, unsure of what in the world he could or should say to her. It was obvious she already knew what had just went on between him and kurama, because she didn't look shocked or surprised. He just didn't know how much or where on earth to begin. Her calm face was just making it harder! Words were never his strong suit. He moved his gaze from Keiko to Kurama, as if to get some inspiration to just say something. "I…"

"It's okay Yusuke." Keiko assured him, bringing Yusuke's attention and confused face back to her. She then answered his unspoken but obvious question. "After you left, Botan showed up and asked me to get you…so I went looking for you…and then I heard you and Kurama…" Keiko looked away from Yusuke and paused in her rambling.

Before she had walked into the room, she had an idea of what she wanted to say to him, how she wanted to say it…she'd prepared herself. Go in, say what she had to say, and settle everything once and for all. But now she had just forgotten everything and had no idea what to do, because she hadn't planned and didn't realize just how hard it was going to be to see Yusuke's face. He looked guilty…that's not the way Yusuke Urameshi was supposed to look, supposed to feel.

It's hard enough letting him go without him looking like that…

Keiko did love Yusuke; with all her heart, she had for so long. She knew him better than anyone, even his mother. (Although that's not saying too much) His moods, his habits, sometimes even what he was thinking. That's what love does. And because she loved him so much, knew she couldn't make him happy. She had known for a long time.

Yusuke was always moving. His life never stopped, he was never still. Although sometimes he may appear slow or motionless, she knew inside he was racing; and she knew she couldn't keep up with his pace. Ever since she was little, she could only watch from behind while he sped far ahead of her. He'd eventually come back, but he'd be off soon again. She always hoped that one day he'd settle, stop all the dangerous stunts and risks to stay put for good. But he couldn't. Yusuke would always be fighting, he'd always be jumping on tasks he shouldn't be able to handle, he'd always be dealing with demons, and he would always be running so far ahead of her. That's who he was. And now he'd found someone to keep up that pace, to run alongside him and help him; she couldn't keep calling him back anymore.

This is what's best…

"Keiko-" Yusuke started.

"It's alright Yusuke." Keiko told him, closing her eyes and forcing a smile. "Really, I think you're right about what you said. We were never really together or anything. Besides…" Keiko's amber eyes moved from Yusuke's face to the sleeping redhead. _Kurama was going to let himself die for Yusuke's happiness…How can I compete with that kind of dedication? Yusuke loves him and Kurama…_ "…he really loves you."

Yusuke followed Keiko's gaze to the sleeping fox in his arms. The small smile that resided on the detective's face before came back for a moment, giving Keiko the last reassurance she needed to know that this was the right thing to do.

_She says that but… _Yusuke then looked back up to the amber-eyed girl, without the smile but with honest eyes. "You're really okay with this?"

"It shouldn't matter how I feel about it, Yusuke." Keiko reminded the spirit detective. "Only how you and Kurama feel."

"Yeah, I know about that but…" Yusuke tried to explain. "Damn, I don't know how to say this without sounding cheesy...oh what the hell…what about me? I mean, what are we…"

"You want to know what I think of you?" Keiko interpreted. Yusuke gave her a hesitant nod. "I think of you as the little annoying delinquent brother I never had."

"Oh good, 'cause you're the bossy nagging older sister I never wanted." Yusuke countered with a smile.

"Yusuke!" Keiko lightly hit him on the head. She then smiled as Yusuke rubbed the spot, knowing now was probably a really good time to leave. "Don't break his heart okay Yusuke?"

"I won't…" Yusuke replied in a little kid's voice thinking they were still kidding around.

"Get some sleep okay, it's pretty late." Keiko told him as she headed for the door.

"Sure mom!" Yusuke responded, but not loud enough to wake his fox who he was now moving back into the cot. But Keiko had already slid the door shut.

Outside the room, Keiko almost ran right into a certain blue-headed deity, who had been looking for Keiko after she taken so long in coming back.

"Oh Keiko! There you are! I was wondering what happened to you…is Yusuke in there?" The bubbly grim reaper asked and motioned to the door of the room Keiko had just come out of.

"Yes…" Keiko replied slowly, not wanting Botan to interrupt her friend, and searching her mind for an excuse. "But he's kind of busy right now, and he's talking to Kurama. How about we tell him about the stuff tomorrow? It's pretty late anyway."

"But…" Botan began.

"Besides, you know how Yusuke is. He's not going to pay attention now! And Koenma already told Kuwabara what's going on right? Kuwabara can tell Yusuke later! So lets leave them alone for now." Keiko explained with an assuring grin on her face and began to gently push Botan away from the room.

"Leave them alone…?" Botan attempted to question the brunette.

"Yeah! I'll explain later okay?" Keiko persuaded as she continued to push Botan down the hall. She looked back over her shoulder at the door of he room and whispered.

"Be happy, Yusuke…"

The next morning, the sun shone through the window, waking the crimson haired fox from his peaceful slumber. When his eyes opened, they met the handsome face of the sleeping spirit detective only a few inches away from his. A blush covered the smooth features of the yoko as surprise quickly changed to remembrance of the eventful night before. _I told him…it wasn't a dream, it was real…and he said he felt the same way…_

Kurama pushed himself up into a sitting position and studied the detective's face, a blush still coating his own. _He looks so young and innocent…almost like a child…_Before he realized what he was doing, Kurama's hand had reached out and brushed some loose hairs from Yusuke's face.

Suddenly, Yusuke's hand clasped Kurama's. Kurama jumped as Yusuke's eyes opened and the detective grinned. The yoko stuttered as the detective sat up.

"I-I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"Nah, I was watching you for a while." The delinquent grinned.

"You must've woken up early then." Kurama wondered, ignoring his own reddening blush at the detective's words.

"Never slept." He replied simply.

This caught Kurama off guard. _Never slept? He must be exhausted!_ "I'm sorry. Is it because you were on the floor? I knew I should've at least moved over last night with my injuries not being a problem anymore…I'm sorry, here you sleep on this for now-"

"Kurama!" Yusuke grabbed Kurama's wrist as the fox attempted to get off the cot and apologize. "Jeeze you gotta listen to people more you know?"

Kurama just stared, confused and not understanding Yusuke's statement at all. Yusuke shook his head and put his hands on either side of the fox's face. "It's not that I couldn't sleep, it's that I didn't want to…I like looking at you" Yusuke informed the fox as his eyes then trailed Kurama's body before looking back at his face, which was now turning red under all the attention. Yusuke grinned and then reassured the yoko. "I'm fine okay. I probably dozed off some time last night anyway. Don't worry about it."

"Okay…" Kurama agreed softly, staring at the detective's face.

"You're injuries are okay now right?" Yusuke asked concerned, and Kurama nodded in response. "Good…" Yusuke smiled and then titled his head and began to lean towards the fox, intending to continue from where the two had left off last night…

"Urameshi! You up yet?" A loud annoying voice shouted as the door to the room was slid open. Yusuke and Kurama jumped back away from each other and turned to the oblivious teen. "Oh, you are up…"

"DAMMIT! You have got to have the worst possible timing in the whole friggin' world!" Yusuke shouted at Kuwabara.

"Well sorry! Genkai told me to wake you up because Koenma needed to talk to you! So go yell at her not me!" Kuwabara paused for a moment, noticing Kurama was up too; and that the two were in the same bed. "Uh, what're you guys doing?"

"Nothing Kuwabara." Kurama explained. "What does Koenma want?"

"He got information on that Noirai person, I think. You feeling better Kurama?" Kuwabara asked, concerned because the fox's injuries didn't seem to be affecting him.

"Much better Kuwabara, thanks." Kurama smiled.

"Okay Kuwabara! Tell the pacifier junkie we'll be there in a few minutes! Kurama and I gotta get dressed." Yusuke informed, pushing the other teen out the door.

"Fine! Jeeze, ya don't hafta push me!" Kuwabara shouted through the door. Kuwabara then started to walk back to Genkai when Yusuke's words fully registered. "Wait a minute…do they have spare clothes?"

"Damn, he always comes in at the worst times!" Yusuke complained as he closed the door behind Kuwabara. He turned and grinned at the fox. "But at least we got a few minutes now, huh?"

The redhead, however, didn't seem as happy about Kuwabara's exit as Yusuke. He was staring at the floor, with the same worried look Yusuke knew all too well. "Yes, Kuwabara does seem to find us a lot…"

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama stared at the detective for a few seconds before he answered. "It's just that…I didn't think of how everyone else is going to act. I mean, I know you're sure that Keiko won't mind but…everyone else? If our first instinct is to lie when Kuwabara finds us, that can't be a good sign…"

"Ah don't worry. Kuwabara's Kuwabara! We lie to him all the time!" Yusuke laughed it off. "Sure we might get a few surprised faces, but it'll blow over. You got nothing to worry about fox-boy." Yusuke patted Kurama's shoulder.

_How does he do that? Just a few words and I'm not worried anymore…_Kurama smiled and agreed. "Alright Yusuke."

"Great…now it's time to get you dressed!" Yusuke announced.

"What?"

"Well you were practically mummified last night! You're covered in bandages so there no way I'm going to let you dress yourself!" Yusuke explained. Then he grinned and added "Really, I don't mind doing it…"

"Yusuke!" Kurama began to blush and looked away.

"You know, the more you blush the more I'm going to keep talking like that." Yusuke grinned. "Now stand up, Hiei already brought in your spare clothes before."

"But Yusuke, you don't need to-" Kurama began to protest, not wanting to put Yusuke through anymore trouble over him.

"I'm going to dress you whether you like it or not, okay? And it'd be much easier if you just said 'sure Yusuke, I'll do whatever you want…' and let me do it, okay?" Yusuke was already holding Kurama's clothes in his hand.

Realizing it was impossible to win the argument against the sprit detective, Kurama gave in. "Alright."

"Where is he?" A certain impatient seven hundred year old child complained, floating in midair with his arms crossed in frustration.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon Koenma! He's probably just helping Kurama change." Botan tried to assure her boss.

"It doesn't take half an hour to put on clothes." Genkai pointed out. "Kuwabara, go make sure idiot hasn't forgotten how to put his pants on."

"No!" Keiko jumped in. Everyone (save Hiei) turned and looked at her with surprise. "I mean, I'll go instead! In case Yusuke needs some convincing or fell asleep again!" Keiko put on a smile and then rushed out of the room.

"Well that was weird…" Kuwabara commented, and Botan nodded in agreement.

_What could be taking them so long…_Keiko wondered as she ran down the hall, and blushed as her mind gave her a couple of answers. She closed her eyes and tried to shake the images out of her head.

And almost ran into the spirit detective while doing so.

"Woah! Watch where you're going!" Yusuke exclaimed, grabbing Keiko's shoulders as she almost fell.

"Yusuke! There you are!" Keiko stated as she slowly came back to reality, and then covered her mouth as she realized how stupid she just sounded.

"No kidding…"

"I take it Koenma sent you?" Kurama asked from right behind Yusuke.

"Yeah, he's been waiting for you two." Keiko exclaimed. "What took you guys so long?"

"That's grandma's fault!" Yusuke yelled. "Apparently, she thought it'd be funny if she didn't leave _me _any extra clothes! But she has extras for everyone else, yet her pupil has to stay in blood covered outfits!"

Then Keiko noticed that Yusuke was wearing one of Kurama's extra outfits, a black and green Chinese-styled shirt and pants. It looked pretty good on him, and it seemed like it suited him more too, somehow. Not that he probably would wear something like that if he had the choice.

"But Yusuke, isn't it your fault for not bringing Genkai any extra clothes?" Keiko informed him in a knowing voice.

"No, it's her fault for not telling me to." Yusuke argued back.

"I'm pretty sure she did-"

"Forget it! I'm still going to yell at her anyway!" Yusuke shouted and started walking towards the meeting room.

Kurama smiled and shook his head as he followed the detective. Keiko then sighed and followed the both of them.

_At least Yusuke isn't acting weird around me. He's acting exactly the same, but I guess that's just the way he is. Kurama though…he looks a lot happier._ Keiko sighed as they walked into the room.

"Where have you been Yusuke?" Botan jumped on him the second he got through the door.

"Getting dressed! Old grandma here didn't have any extra clothes for me so I had to borrow Kurama's!" Yusuke defended himself.

"I warned you last week that you'd used up all of yours. It's not my fault you get covered in blood every mission and you're a scatterbrain." Genkai stated.

"Can we just get on with it?" Koenma complained. "I've been waiting here since last night!" Then he "poofed" himself to his teenager form. (since he knows by now that Yusuke won't listen to him any other way) "I've got information on Noirai."

"That bitch that hurt Kurama right? You found out how to kill her?" Yusuke asked seriously.

"Not exactly." Koenma explained. "You can't really kill her."

"What?" Yusuke yelled. "How the hell is that possible?"

"Calm down! Like I told Kuwabara and everyone else yesterday, the reason her energy is so unusual is because it isn't completely reiki or yoki. It's a combination. As it turns out, Noirai used to be a human. A fairly powerful psychic actually. She fell in love with this man a few years ago, but he apparently didn't feel the same way. When she found out, she was heartbroken and ended up running into Genkai's forest in her confusion. She ran into several demons, and got injured pretty badly when she fought. Her wounds were so bad, she ended up dying from them after she won the fight. But, while her spirit began to leave her body, a demon came and tried to eat her soul. Since she was a psychic, she tried to fight it off in her spirit form, and ended up somehow merging with it. So she's basically an angry ghost with demonic powers, and she's using them to steal the ki and kill off of humans who, we're assuming, are going through some sort of heartbreak. Would that make sense Kurama?" Koenma asked the fox for confirmation.

"Yes." Kurama nodded.

"Then maybe you shouldn't go…"

"No, it's all worked out now." Kurama assured the demi god.

"So…what're we supposed to do?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma sighed. "I'm not sure…this is a very unusual case. I think if you were somehow able to get rid of her powers, or were able to convince her to let go of her anger, she might be able to go to reikai so we could take care of her."

"Do I look like a shrink to you?" Yusuke argued. "Dammit, how the hell am I supposed to convince an angry girl to just…die?"

"Wait, I think I have an idea…" Kurama interjected.

"What?" Botan asked.

"Koenma, you said that she's living off of the energy she gets from the people she finds right? The ones who she feels are heartbroken?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, she turns their own pain against them and as they get hurt, their ki becomes hers." Koenma elaborated.

"So the opposite could work also." Kurama explained. "If one of her victims finds the will to live, she would get weaker and maybe enough so that she could lose her power."

"That could work, if she got weak enough I might be able to send her to reikai." Koenma thought. "But Kurama, if you're not fully over whatever it was that made you a victim, she could use it against you again."

Kurama glanced at Yusuke and took a breath. "No, I don't think she'll be able to use that again."

"Okay, then let's go." Koenma announced.

"You're going too, Koenma?" Yusuke asked.

"Yup. I just said that _I'd_ send her to reikai, right? Just making her weak won't do much good for you." Koenma put on a confidant face.

"I have no idea what's going on…" Kuwabara complained.

"Hn, big surprise there." Hiei commented. "Can we get moving already? I'm getting tired of just sitting here doing nothing but listen to you people."

"Sure Hiei. Let's go!" Yusuke decided, as he began to walk out.

"Botan, you stay here with Genkai and the girls. I'll call you if we run into trouble alright?" Koenma informed the grim reaper.

"You think it could get that serious?" Botan asked worried.

"This will either be really simple or it could turn into a serious problem. You can never tell with ghosts, and this one is a psychic with demonic powers also. There's no telling what could happen." Koenma warned her.

"Be careful!" Botan told the demi god.

"Move it pacifier brain! We're waiting on you!" Yusuke shouted from outside.

"You do realize I'm your boss Yusuke! You could show a little more respect!" Koenma babbled as he ran out.

"Whatever." Yusuke brushed Koenma aside.

"Good luck!" Keiko called out to them.

Yusuke turned and gave her the thumbs up sign, and Kurama couldn't help but feel a bit of a sting once again. By the time they got to the forest, Yusuke realized what was wrong and walked over to him. Yusuke draped his arm over the fox's shoulders and grinned at him. "Cheer up fox-boy, we're going to fight a evil human-demon-ghost! Just because we have no idea how to kill her and she could very easily kill each and every one of us, doesn't mean we shouldn't smile! After all, the sky is blue, and we're all together!"

Kurama smiled "Thank you, Yusuke."

"Am I missing something here?" Kuwabara asked.

"You're always missing something Kuwabara." Yusuke called back.

"That's not what I meant!"

"My god, you're pathetic." Hiei rolled his eyes.

"What was that shrimp?"

"You have got to be the slowest person I've ever met."

"We're walking stupid! Of course I'm not going fast!"

"You just proved my point."

"What are you talking about?"

As Hiei and Kuwabara continued their argument, Koenma was eventually drawn in by some accidental insults by Kuwabara. Kurama and Yusuke were alone up front.

Yusuke laughed. "Hiei's pretty good at diverting attention huh?"

"Yeah. He probably already knows." Kurama noted.

"You okay with that?"

"Well, he knew before you did."

"What?"

"He figured it out on his own." Kurama smiled.

"Damn I feel stupid!" Yusuke brought his arm behind his head.

After a few moments of silence from the two, Yusuke spoke up again.

"I'm sorry Kurama"

The fox turned in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I realized when Koenma was talking before, that I'm kinda the reason you got hurt." Yusuke explained.

"It's not your fault Yusuke." Kurama persisted. "Those were my feelings, and because I kept them to myself, I ended up hurting myself. You had nothing to do with it, really. Don't say that it was your fault." Kurama stared at Yusuke. _I've already put you through enough, please don't tell me I did any more._

Yusuke noticed something in Kurama's eyes that made him feel like there was more the kitsune wanted to say. "Why didn't you tell me in the beginning? Was Keiko really the only reason?"

"…no, I suppose not…" Kurama replied softly.

"Then why?"

"You're going to call me stupid for this…" Kurama warned. "But, I felt like I didn't want to ask you for anymore. You've already risked your life for me countless times and you saved my mother's life as well. You let me live even when I was an enemy…and then you became my friend. I owe you a lot."

"You're right." Yusuke agreed. "I am going to call you stupid. But, you can feel indebted to me, if I can feel guilty for getting you hurt. Okay?"

"Okay." Kurama smiled.

"What are you guys doing up there?" Kuwabara yelled.

"What's it to you?" Yusuke shouted back.

"I'm sensing that lady again! Hurry up!"

"Perfect timing!" Yusuke grinned. "You're not feeling guilty about anything else, right?"

"What?" Kurama was shocked. _That was the reason he got me talking about this?_

As if Yusuke read his mind, he smiled and told him "I don't want you getting hurt like that again."

Playing follow-the-orange-haired-psychic, the group reached an opening in the forest that convinced Kuwabara that Noirai was somewhere nearby. Koenma mentioned that she could be cloaking herself.

"No, she seems a lot weaker, and her energy feels like that too." Kuwabara told them. "I don't think she's strong enough to do that."

"Then where is she?" Hiei contradicted.

"She's supposed to be here!" Kuwabara argued. "I can feel her!"

"Then I suppose she's hiding behind a rock." Hiei replied sarcastically.

"She may have found another girl…" Koenma pointed out. "And she is cloaking herself."

"She's here." Kurama stated softly, but loud enough so that the others could hear him.

Koenma, Hiei, and Kuwabara turned, and Yusuke walked over to Kurama.

"How do you know that?" Yusuke asked carefully.

Kurama gripped the spot on his chest right above his heart, and he looked like he was having trouble catching his breath. "Because I just started feeling really bad…"

* * *

And that's what I'll leave you with!

I seriously meant to end the story with this chapter, but I guess I have one more to do, although it may end up being shorter than I normally do them...oh well.

It is so hard to write fluff- although I'm probably the only one who thinks that. I find it easier to write angst than fluff...but that's just me...I'm weird...

The worst part of not updating in a while...thousands of reviewers to respond to! But thank you all so much for reviewing, it is really encouraging.

**KawaiiKoorimeYokai-** Thank you! Was this chappie worth the wait? The long, long, long, wait? .;; We're all Sailor Moon fans on the inside...after all, it's what got most of us into anime! Yaoi is a bit intimidating to write, but it's really not that hard.

**YoYo Kid Rinku**- My sister...again...

**Hedi Dracona-** Sorry! I took way too long...I know...T-T And this was even worse...hopefully the chappie was worth the wait...

**Azulmizu**- Yes...no one can escape Hiei...especially not Keiko!

**Ippiki Ookami no Kage-** I LOVE YOUR FICS! Your recent ones have been really sweet! Although I don't think I could ever write an AU and make it good like you two did... yes...suffer Keiko, suffer... . hehehee

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy**- AHHHHH! Cyclops ghost army! And bananafly...x.X was that what hit me when I was skiing? I'm sorry! .;; Hope you liked this chappie, I know it wasn't soon but...

**Josh122121-** Did everyone think this was the last chappie? It's not! I mean it wasn't! x.X I really hope I didn't lose a lot of reviewers because of that... But thank you and I hope you are still reading...you've been reviewing me since the beginning and it's cool to have you as a reviewer...

**Chisara Notell-** Yes you are one of my favorite reviewers! . don't worry, inflated heads and flying book injuries are common symptoms of happy reviewerness! And I hoped that line would go over well. I just figured it was something Yusuke would say...Although I probably really made you eat your words didn't I? You had a really long wait...

**Sapphire Angel-** It's a good thing that's all it takes to make you happy, because that is something I can do!

**Kala-** ...I think I killed her...

**Zelia Theb-** Wow, you have a talented heart! Now that I've updated, I have a right to say this: UPDATE YOUR ALTERNATE UNIVERSE FIC! I know you seem to be in a YuusukexHiei mode right now (I can see it...I'm just not ready for it...) but please update that one too please! Thank you!

**Black Angel of Destruction**:hugs BAoD: Such a great line! "update when you can"! I love it! . thank you! I hope you liked this chappie!

**xDarkxMagicianxGirlx-** As I said before to Ippiki, "I LOVE YOUR FICS!" . You guys write well together! And it's so cool that you two like my fics also! (like when new actors meet their veteran idols...)

**Trisa3d-** Hehe! As you already know, I put that list up in my xanga...although it's constantly changing...just as I thought-I don't like Yomi, or Mukuro for that matter...grrr bastards! Leave Hiei Kurama alone:screaming at DVD cover:

**crazy-lil-nae-nae-** Thank you! Keep up the reviewing! .

**Sliver Dragon of Evening- **Well, you reviewed the last chappie so it's okay! . I can't resist puppy eyes! I'm continuing!

**Hitokira-** I continued, thank you for the compliment!

**Forbidden Secrets**- I love HieixKurama too, and it's cool that I'm getting you to like YusukexKurama. There need to be more fics on them!

**The Lion in Winter-** Hmm...that's wierd. I tried sending you an email too, but I'm not sure if you got it... But thank you soooooo much for reading my fic! And dedicating that one to me! (cool new name by the way!) You are such a great writer, I always feel like you're painting a picture when you write!

**Crazy Kitsune and Miya- **Thanks for the compliment, but there are a lot of good YusukexKurama writers out there!

**Black Paladin-** . my friend, and he says that to me all the time.

**Agent Dark Moose-** Thank you, I don't love the "i love you" "I love you too" fics either, which is why i don't write them. .

**kurama-sweethart**:does happy dance: It's okay that you reviewed late, I forgive you. .;; I updated later than I wanted to... But the fic's not over yet!

**WolfBane2**- short and to the point, as well as extremely flattering! . thank you for the nice review!

**Whatcallmyself**-. that's what happens next! Hehee!

**dragonkatana980**- Cool name...:catches flower: Thank you!

**WolfBane2- **That is so cool! What website is it on? . That is so cool! Thanks for telling me! Please tell me what the website is!

**kyuuketsuki- ** . I updated! I updated! I updated! .;;

**Yami No Marik**- Cool! I take it you must be talking about the same site as WolfBane2? I wanna know what the site is! I'm recommended somewhere! That's so cool! v I probabaly sound really stupid...but it's still cool! .

**SnowLion no Miko-** I love it when people tell me I keep characters in character! I think it's the biggest compliment that you can give a fanfic author! And of course I'd review your fic, you reviewed mine! .

**meediah-** I'm sorry! T-T I know I took too long...but I updated!

**Kurama's Fox - Ritsu's Monkey-** Cool name! I take it by Ritsu you're referring to Fruits Basket? . Wait...I didn't kill you too did I? Although technically you only reviewed in January which means there's still time! And yay! Another person who isn't extremely fond of Keiko!

**Ai Higeki**- Thank you for reviewing twice! . And saying "I love it!" twice!


End file.
